Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to the prior art by inclusion in this section.
When driving an automotive vehicle in the mornings and evenings, a common problem is that the sun shines through the windshield and disrupts the view of the driver, making it challenging to clearly see the road and other vehicles. A conventional solution to this problem is to include manually deployable visors mounted adjacent to the windshield of the vehicle. The visor can be flipped, rotated, or otherwise repositioned to cover a portion of the windshield in an effort to block the sun. However, in the deployed position, the visor often fails to actually prevent the sun from disrupting the view of the driver. Additionally, even when the deployed visor does block the sun, the visor itself is disruptive the view of the driver, often blocking the view of high mounted road signs and stop lights. In order to overcome these issues, the driver often must reposition his or her head so that the visor blocks the sun, while not overly disrupting the rest of his or her view. What is needed is a visor system which reliably blocks high intensity light sources, such as the sun, while minimizing the disruption to the rest of the view of driver through the windshield.